


Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 2

by hadrizzzzz



Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [2]
Category: Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: A continuation from the first episode. King has been captured and Lilith makes a new monster to terrorise The Boiling Isles so the trio have to morph as Rangers for the first time ever to put the monster back in place and become defenders of The Boiling Isles.
Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 2

POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS  
Episode 2: Spirit of the Owl Part 2  
(King is shown to be in a throne room of some sort. He is strapped onto a table)  
King: Help get me outta here! (Struggles to break free)  
(Meanwhile The Emperor approaches King along with Lilith and Warden Wrath)  
Emperor Bellows: So who is this puny creature you brought back?!   
King: Hey I’m not puny! I’m the King of Demons I am! Get me outta here you! (Struggles to break free)  
Lilith: Listen your highness I felt like in order to seize those meddling kids from their gems we need more backup so I planned that in order to do so we need to summon some demons to help us out. And it’s very convenient that there is one cute little demon who happens to be their ally!  
King: No you guys are not going to mind control me! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Continues to try and break free)  
Emperor Bellows: But Lilith this being is too puny to help us fight those annoying little insects! And also demons are close to extinct how do you expect your plan to come into fruition?! Apparently you’re not as smart as I thought you were Lilith!  
Lilith: You underestimate me your highness. You see I discovered that with magic and a little bit of a demon’s DNA you can create some really terrifying beasts! And remember I was in Abomination class back in Hexside so with a little bit of Abomination magic and a little bit of demon I can create the most terrifying creatures The Boiling Isles have ever seen hahaha!!!  
Emperor Bellows: And how exactly is this creature going to help?  
Warden Wrath: Well if we extract his body parts and organs we can use it to make the creatures! And I am going to start the dissection right now!  
King: Wait you’re gonna cut me up?! You guys are sickos get me out RIGHT NOW!!! (Continues throwing a fit)  
Lilith: Don’t worry this won’t hurt a bit. I assure you………..  
(Warden Wrath proceeds to take one of his tools)  
King: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
(Meanwhile back at The Owl House Eda, Luz, Willow and Gus are doing their own things. Eda is looking at some of the human junk she collected whilst Luz, Willow and Gus are looking at their gems)  
Luz: Eda what are you doing?  
Eda: (Rummaging through pile of items) I’m trying to find something I could use to activate and control your powers. But there doesn’t seem to be anything of good use I have right now!  
(Eda looks at a beach ball, a toy car and an empty spray bottle)  
Willow: Speaking of which where is your little friend of yours?  
Luz: You mean King? Well he’s taking a while isn’t he?  
(The clock then chimes implying that it is 6pm)  
Eda: Wait it’s 6o’clock aready? Alright guys we gotta go find King! Something’s definitely wrong!  
Gus: What makes you say that Ms Eda?  
Eda: King ALWAYS has to do his Friday bubble baths at 6pm sharp that’s why! And he’s NEVER late. He’s definitely in danger!  
Luz: That means we gotta look for him!  
Eda: Yup! Guys split up we have a missing demon toddler on our hands!  
(The four of them quickly run off to look for King. Meanwhile back at the throne room Warden Wrath is beginning King’s dissection process)  
King: No please don’t cut me open! You wouldn’t want to cut someone as cutesy-wootsy at me right?!! (Tries to make a cute face)  
(Warden Wrath then takes a shaving knife and approaches King menacingly with it)  
King: NOOOOOO!!! You’re not gonna cut me open with that!  
Lilith: Relax we’re just gonna start with shaving off your fur. So it won’t hurt, for now…………. Oh and your highness there’s something I would like to speak to you about.  
Emperor Bellows: What is it???!!!  
Lilith: Let’s discuss this in private. Warden Wrath carry on with the dissection!  
(Emperor Bellows and Lilith then walk off. Warden Wrath then starts shaving off King’s fur)  
Warden Wrath: Don’t worry this won’t hurt. (Starts shaving off King’s fur slowly with the shaving knife)  
King: (Continuously fidgets) Stop it I’m ticklish! HAHAHAHAHA!!! STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!! (As his fur is being shaved)  
(King’s constant fidgeting causes him to accidentally kick Warden Wrath in the eye)  
Warden Wrath: (Gets kicked in the eye) AHHHHHHH!!! (Gets knocked back)  
(As he gets knocked back Warden Wrath accidentally pulls the switch releasing King from his restraint)  
King: (Gets released) Ha I’m free! See ya! (Bolts off)  
Warden Wrath: Hey! (Gives chase)  
(King quickly runs away from Warden Wrath who is chasing him down. He is trying to find a place to escape)  
King: (Whilst running) How do I get outta here? Think King think!  
(As he is being chased King then sees a portal at a dead end)  
King: Uh huh that must be the way out!   
(King then quickly rushes in and jumps into the portal. The portal then closes just as King jumps in preventing Warden Wrath to follow behind him)  
Warden Wrath: NOOOOOO!! You won’t get away next time!  
(Meanwhile back at The Boiling Isles the four main characters are looking for King)  
Luz: King! Where are you?!!  
Willow: Where are you King??? (Looks under a table)  
Gus: Come here boy come here! (Looks around intently)  
Eda: Where did you go you better not be stuck in a wall or something.  
(King then falls from the sky via a portal and lands on Eda)  
King: AHHHHHH!!!! (Lands on Eda causing her to fall as well) Oooof!  
Eda: (Drops from the impact) Oooof! (Looks up and notices that King is on her) What the where did you come from?  
King: I was at a horrible place! They did unspeakable things to me!  
Eda: Uh-huh……………  
(Scene then moves back to The Owl House where Eda is lecturing the trio on what to do whilst comforting King)  
King: I can’t take it! Look what they did to me! (Shows them his left leg which has been fully shaved off) I’m ruined! Ruined I tell you!  
Eda: Relax I’ll fix it for you.  
(Eda then regrows King’s leg hair using one of her spells)  
King: It worked! Thank you so much Eda!  
Eda: You’re welcome. So what did they do to you?  
King: They said that they wanted to dissect me so they can use my body parts to summon up demons! They actually wanted to cut me up but I was able to fight them and escape. (Smug tone)  
Eda: You fight them? That’s a little hard to believe!   
King: Okay fine I just kicked the guard and I ran off screaming! Big deal at least I’m still alive!  
Eda: Alright alright you win! But what you said about them wanting to use your body parts to make new demons that already sounds bad. I think something bad is gonna come!  
Luz: What is it Eda?  
Eda: Ummm……………….  
(Scene then moves to the throne room where Lilith and Warden Wrath are informing The Emperor on their next course of action)  
Emperor Bellows: What! You let that little monster escape?! (Stands up in anger)  
Warden Wrath: I’m sorry your highness but I was able to get a little bit of something from him! (Shows him a fistful of fur)  
Emperor Bellows: That’s all you were able to harness from him?! You pathetic…………..  
Lilith: Wait your highness don’t punish him! (Places her staff in front of Warden Wrath to protect him) I think this amount of fur is more than enough to make a few Demons. Wrath pass me the fur.   
(Warden Wrath passes Lilith the fur. Lilith uses her magic staff to nicely seal the fur in a small transparent box)  
Lilith: Apparently your highness a strand or two of hair would be enough for me to conjure up a Demon. Let me show you how it’s done!  
(Lilith then throws two strands of hair in a pot filled with abomination goo)  
Lilith: Abomination rise!  
(The abomination rises and a wolf-like demon about 8 feet tall with black fur and a white face with red eyes appears)  
Wolfine: GRRRRRRRR I’m hungry for darkness!!   
Emperor Bellows: Impressive! Now go find those kids!  
Wolfine: Yes my lord! (Howls)  
(Back at The Boiling Isles the sky then becomes dark and a huge thunderstorm then follows)  
Willow: Wait what’s going on?  
(Eda’s crystal ball then projects the image of Wolfine wreaking havoc)  
Wolfine: Haha little boy and little girls where are you??!!  
(Many children and citizens are seen running in terror of the monster)  
Eda: That was what I was NOT looking forward to!  
Luz: Wait did your sister just send a wolf-monster to come looking for us?!  
Eda: Yes I would expect this sort of resistance but you guys are the only ones who can fight it off!   
Gus: But how? Even with our powers we’re still kids and we can’t overpower that beast even if we worked together!  
Eda: That’s why these will come in handy! (Shows Luz, Willow and Gus a red, yellow and blue smart watch)  
Luz: How are those gonna help us?  
Eda: You see Luz those gems gave you the powers but you guys are missing one key component. And the missing thing is that you guys don’t have something to activate that component.   
Willow: What is the missing component?  
Eda: Hard to explain. Basically it will give you some special armour which could make you stronger and more efficient fighters by just tapping into them. I know because I sadly had to read this in history class and do a report about it back in school. They were called something like Power………….. ummmmm…………………  
Gus: Power Rangers! Wait you mean those historical myths were real?!  
Luz: They have Power Rangers back on Earth! I didn’t know this place had Rangers too!  
Willow: So you’re saying………………..  
Eda: Yup kids! You’re gonna be the Power Rangers!  
Luz, Willow and Gus: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
Eda: Don’t get too excited being one is a huge responsibility and you must protect it with your lives! So here take the doohicky which matches the colour of your gem and we’ll get started.  
(Luz takes the red watch, Willow takes the yellow watch and Gus takes the blue watch)  
Eda: Alright put them on and see the magic work!  
(The trio then put on the watches. The gems then magically merge with the watches and transform them into a morpher with an owl head as an accessory)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: WHOA! (Sees the watches transform into morphers)  
Eda: Alright guys let’s go out there and destroy that wolf monster!  
Luz: Wait but how do we activate our powers?  
Eda: Oh yeah almost forgot. Just chant ‘Spirit of the owl power up’ and you will become a ranger. Alright let’s go!  
(The four of them then arrive at the town where Wolfine is causing the rampage)  
Luz: Hey wolf monster!  
(Wolfine then turns towards their direction)  
Wolfine: Hahahaha you three the kids which I was looking all over for! I destroyed this whole town just looking for you!  
Luz: Well if you destroy the town you destroy a part of us. And that comes with a price.  
(Luz, Willow and Gus then look towards Eda signalling that they’re ready)  
Eda: (Whispers) Go for it……..  
Luz: Alright then ready?!  
Willow and Gus: READY!  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(The trio then transform to their ranger modes)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: HAIYAH!  
Luz: Spirit of the red Horned Owl HAIYAH! (Flings her cape)  
Willow: Spirit of the yellow Screech Owl HAIYAH! (Flings her cape)  
Gus: Spirit of the blue Eagle Owl HAIYAH! (Flings his cape)  
(They then pose causing the background to explode)  
Luz: Alright I’m in red! I feel more aggressive than ever to take this beast down!  
Gus: Alright blue my favourite colour!   
Willow: Wow I really look nice in yellow!  
Wolfine: Enough talk you guys still don’t scare me with those costumes!  
Luz: Alright team let’s roll!  
Willow and Gus: Alright!  
Wolfine: Alright then guards attack!   
(The guards then are summoned via the portal)  
(The trio then charge towards Wolfine and the guards and start fighting him)  
Luz: (Punches and kicks Wolfine) Haiyah! Heeya!  
Willow: (Punches and kicks the guards) Haiyahhh! Take this! (Flips over one of the guards)  
Gus: (Punches and kicks the guards) Heeyah! HWA HWA HWAAAAA! (Continues attacking)  
Wolfine: AHHHHHHHHH!!! (Slashes Luz)  
(This causes Luz to fall to the ground)  
Luz: Ahhhhh! (Falls)  
(This then gives Wolfine the opportunity to strike both Willow and Gus)  
Wolfine: You just got sliced! (Slashes both Willow and Gus causing them to fall)  
Willow and Gus: AHHHHHH! (Willow and Gus then take a tumble)  
Wolfine: Haha turns out you guys are just a bunch of wimpy little kids!   
(The trio then look at Eda rather defeated not knowing what to do)  
Eda: Use your weapons.  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Huh?   
(The trio then look at their holsters just only realising that they are holding on to weapons)  
Luz: Guys let’s give them a taste of our weapons!  
Willow and Gus: Yeah!  
Luz: (Powers up) Horned sword HAIYAH!  
(Luz then uses it to attack the guards and Wolfine)  
Luz: So werewolves are weak to silver right? (Slashes Wolfine)  
Wolfine: AHHHHHHHH!!!  
Willow: (Twirls her daggers) Twin daggers HAIYAH!  
(Willow then twirls and spins around the guards hitting them with her daggers and proceeds to attack Wolfine with them)  
Willow: Fun fact I took ballet when I was younger so enjoy my dance! (Continues attacking Wolfine with her daggers)  
Wolfine: AHHHHHHH!!! (Gets continuously struck)  
Gus: (Poses in an intimidating stance) Eagle crossbow HAIYAH!  
(Gus shoots down the guards with his crossbow and then proceeds to shoot Wolfine down)  
Gus: Take a shot! (Shoots at Wolfine)  
Wolfine: AHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Drops to the ground)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: (Regroups) Oh yeah!  
(Wolfine then gets up looking rather beaten but not defeated)  
Wolfine: You think that really hurt me?! You need much more than that to take me down!  
(Luz, Willow and Gus then look at Eda signalling her on what to do next)  
Eda: (Whispers to them) Combine your weapons.  
(Luz, Willow and Gus then nod their heads in agreement and prepare for their next course of action)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: COMBINE!  
(The trio then combine their weapons and shoot at Wolfine. The shot is strong enough to take him down)  
Wolfine: (Gets shot) NOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: YEAHHHHHHH!!!  
(Lilith then appears out of nowhere and looks in anger as she sees her monster being defeated)  
Lilith: Oh no you don’t! I have one more trick up my sleeve! (Chants) ‘Give this beast a second chance make his body more enhanced with my heart as cold as ice abomination get up and RISE!’  
(Wolfine then grows up to 50 feet tall)  
Wolfine: Alright who’s afraid of the BIG BAD WOLF! RARRRRRRRR!!!  
Luz: Okay now what?  
Lilith: You don’t stand a chance!  
Eda: Guys right now it’s time to learn to call your Owl Zords!  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Alright. Owl Zords!  
(The trio’s mechanical looking Owl Zords then fly towards them. The zords then combine making up a Megazord. The trio then jump into the Megazord ready to get into action)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: YEAH!!! It’s Zord time!  
(Their Zord tries to land a hit on Wolfine but he easily blocks it)  
Wolfine: Haha too slow!  
Luz: Really?  
(They then control the Zord’s other arm and strike his left side)  
Wolfine: Owwww that hurt!  
Gus: Let see if this hurts even more!  
(They then control the Zord to land a heavy blow to Wolfine’s stomach)  
Wolfine: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Drops to the ground)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Had enough?!  
Wolfine: Apparently I don’t! (Scratches the Zord causing it to be pushed back)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: AHHHHHHHH!!! (Gets shaken upon impact)  
Luz: Alright time to pull in the big guns! Or in a more literal sense the big staff!  
Willow and Gus: Fire it up!  
(The Zord is then holding onto a staff. The Zord hits Wolfine with the staff and then fires a shot at Wolfine)  
Wolfine: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Gets slowly disintegrated)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: You’re down for the count!  
Wolfine: NOOOOOOOO!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
Eda: Yeahhhhh!!! (Fist bumps the air)  
Lilith: No! This has just begun! (Retreats via a portal)  
(Scene then moves back to The Owl House. Eda is pep talking the trio about their situation)  
Eda: You guys did a great job today I admit! But from what I can tell this is only just the beginning.  
Luz: So does that mean we get to keep our powers?  
Eda: Well my answer can be positive or negative based on how you look at it. So the thing is you guys will definitely need those powers for the time being because that is the only thing which can stop The Emperor from taking over but as they say with great power comes great responsibility.  
Gus: So that means………………..  
Eda: Yup kid! You’re superheroes now! And this Ranger business will be your top priority from now on because you three are the only ones who can keep The Boiling Isles safe from evil hands. So keep these morphers with you at ALL TIMES because you will never know when evil will strike! Do you understand?  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Yes maam!  
Eda: So if it beeps even when you’re asleep or in class or doing whatever lame nerd stuff you have to report IMMEDIATELY! And one last thing, you can’t tell ANYONE that you’re Rangers! Keep it a secret between us. UNDERSTOOD?!  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Yes ma’am!  
Eda: Alright remember what I said.  
(Scene then moves to the throne room where Lilith informs Emperor Bellows of the Rangers victory)  
Lilith: Your highness I greatly apologise! (Kneels down)  
Emperor Bellows: Unfortunately an apology isn’t enough! (Use his magic to weaken Lilith)  
Lilith: But those kids, they’ve became too powerful. They became…………… Power Rangers!  
(The Emperor then releases his magic spell from Lilith)  
Emperor Bellows: So that’s how the situation is now. But we can still beat them! Make as many demons as you can until you take them down! Even if it takes everything you got! (Turns around and sits on his throne in an angry fashion)   
Lilith: Don’t worry I have more than enough ingredients to make my demons! As long as I have this we’ll be unstoppable! (Shows The Emperor the transparent box containing King’s fur) HAHAHAHAHA!!! (Smirks)  
THE END


End file.
